guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harvest Ceremony
Reconstruction of information I believe there should be one single detailed account of Shiro's betrayl in its own article. As it stands, this article talks about THE Harvest Ceremony of 1382 CC, and has next to zero information about the annual Harvest Ceremony that is the Canthan tradition. -PanSola 04:31, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :Instead of raising such objections, feel free to add information about the Harvest Ceremony such as you have to the article. 70.20.116.223 04:42, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::My interest currently is in resolving the duplicated account of Shiro's Betrayal. Thus instead of raising such objections my alternative action would've resulted in removing 99% of the content from this article. I feel like discussing *that* first before I act. - PanSola 04:46, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::If you are going to remove 99% of the content of this article, then you would simply be making an unjustifiable edit. Contrary to your opinion, there is no harm done in duplicating a little information when it is relevant, and there is, after all, one Harvest Ceremony that is The Harvest Ceremony when it comes to the storyline of the Factions campaign. 70.20.116.223 04:50, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::::The exact reasion I felt I should discuss it here instead of simply acting on it. See, we agree at least that much. -PanSola 04:54, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I disagree absolutely with your senseless expurgation. 70.20.116.223 04:55, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::::There is also only one Ritualist when it comes to the storyline of the Factions campaign, but we don't need to talk about Master Togo's life story in the Ritualist article. A better point to make, would be if within the game world (say when two NPCs are just chatting), the usage of the term "The Harvest Ceremony" (without additional qualifiers to describe which harvest ceremony) actually equates to the event of Shiro's Betrayal. I am interested to know whether this is the case or not, which helps deciding where the consolidated information should belong to. Back to the original topic, I find a LOT of information is being duplicated. Or at least there are a lot of text at different articles describing the same event. I still think they should be consolidated. I don't mind two or three line references scattered all over. This is two or three paragraphs. -PanSola 05:09, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :You are trying to pick a fight with me, and I simply refuse to participate. Do whatever you wish. 70.20.116.223 05:18, 15 May 2006 (CDT) I'm trying to argue that instead of having 4 paragraphs here and 5 paragraphs in Shiro's article both describing the same event (and there might be more that I'm unaware of), we should have just one article describe the event in the fullest detail, and let the others link to the one with the fullest detail, perhaps with its own two or three sentences. However, I lack information to make proper decision as to where it should be, or if it sould even get its own article. Previously I was inclined to have the detailed description reside in Shiro Tagachi's article. -PanSola 05:24, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :You have just given me the worst possible welcome to the wiki. Fine. Delete it all. Why not just delete Storyline (Factions) also while you are at it, since I am sure it is redundant with all the other mission articles? I have no love for your useless monastic standards, and certainly no desire to prolong this utterly pointless debate. I have removed all of my text from the article. Feel free to be overjoyed at your pyrrhic victory. 70.20.116.223 05:35, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::And feel free to enjoy your matrydom from an imagined persecution. I wasn't picking a fight, I was trying to discuss something. -PanSola 05:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Where is the Harvest Ceremony Location? Is it an alternate in-game name for the Harvest Temple, or an entirely different location? This page is the first time I read anything about the existence of a Harvest Ceremony (Location), so just want to check. -PanSola 05:00, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :The town/outpost you are in after the Unwaking Waters mission is called "Harvest Ceremony", I believe. 70.20.116.223 05:03, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Is that next to the Harvest Temple? I remember during the preview event there was one other location right next to HzH which I can walk between, and that confused me for quite a bit when walking around. Harvest Temple also has Unwaking Waters as its exit. -PanSola 05:27, 15 May 2006 (CDT)